pharyngulafandomcom-20200213-history
Memes
A list of memes used on Pharyngula, either by PZ or in the comments. Please feel free to add more, links to usage on the blog is a plus. Cupcake Used as a non-gendered insult for trolls and others of an anti-feminist ilk. Gay Sex with Brownian Everyone wants Gay Sex (also Ghey Secks) with Brownian. This was first pointed out by a Troll who appeared offended by discussion of global warming and suggested that Mattir and Brownian should have some. All commenters want this. Yes, everyone. Everywhere. Some of them may not know it yet, but they do. There is a long line and much paperwork to fill out. Also, regardless of your genitalia, sex with Brownian is gay sex. This miracle is not yet explained, but current conjecture is that Brownian is, in fact, of the rare 11th sex predicted by string theory. Plus, of course, there are No Women on Pharyngula. "GOATS ON FIRE!" see: Goats on Fire "Happy Monkey" Inspired by an email PZ received, which ended: : Until then, happy monkey! (or what ever non Christmas evolution people say) : P.S. MERRY CHRISTMAS! (It's about calling it what it is!) Usage note: Happy Monkey is uttered without articles (a, an, the). Incorrect: "Have a Happy Monkey, everyone!". Correct: "Happy Monkey everybody!". Presumably it does not refer to any particular primate, but rather the general cognitive state of being gleeful and monkey-like. "Poopyhead" An affectionate term for PZ Myers. Porcupine The preferred animal for ill-received commenters to be urged to implement, usually decaying and sideways, into their orifice of choice. "PYGMIES + DWARFS" Inspired by a creationist here. Raisin Date A misspelling of raison d'être, originated here. "Sniny" Originated as a typo, here. The Spanking Couch A punishment or reward—this depends somewhat on context and upon what works for you—occasionally offered, requested, and/or threatened—to and/or by Pharyngulites—for various infractions and/or notable moments of win. Frequently (but not exclusively) in the Endless Thread. Patricia (OM) is proprietress. Trophy Wife A term used by PZ to refer to his wife, inspired by a creationist screed about how scientists like PZ live a life of luxury, driving expensive cars and taking long vacations with their trophy wives. (source) Sometimes interpreted as sexism on PZ's part by newcomers who don't know the backstory. Bacon This stuff. Everyone loves it. Well, mostly everyone. Available in a surprising array of delivery mechanisms, and generally the source of its own memes, including baconcat. "Get in the Feckin' Sack" This comes from a remark made by Irish comedian Dara O'Briain during a standup comedy act. "Right now I'd take homeopaths and I'd put them in a big sack with psychics, astrologers and priests and I'd close the top of the sack with string and I'd hit them all with sticks...Get in the feckin' sack." The remarks start at 2:20 on this YouTube video. YMvMb90hem8 Crocoduck Based on a gross misunderstanding of evolution by used up child actor and Ray Comfort sidekick (yep, that's sad) Kirk Cameron. Cameron mistakenly thinks common descent means you can find the intermediary form between any two creatures. He points to the absence of a 'crocoduck' (a half-crocodile, half-duck animal) as evidence against evolution. Proponents of evolution generally find this incredibly silly, even for a creationist. Richard Dawkins and PZ Myers each own a necktie patterned with crocoducks, and often wear them to atheist/skeptic conventions. "Fuckin' Magnets, How Do They Work?" This meme is known broadly on the internets: http://knowyourmeme.com/memes/fcking-magnets-how-do-they-work Shock Horror An interjection of mock astonishment and offense over something unremarkable. See: Shock Horror Tentacles Self-explanatory reference to cephalopods, the unofficial mascots of Pharyngula. Anything with tentacles is generally considered lovable, sexy, and possibly destined for world domination. Pharyngulites often greet themselves with a clenched tentacle salute. Starfart verb Date: 2010 - To completely lose it and then go on a long, bizarre rant especially: doing all this over a trivial matter. (e.g, The video of the newscaster starfarting on air after someone mispronounced his name surfaced on YouTube and became quite popular. - New York Times) starfart (noun): one who starfarts Kwok See John Kwok, Memes Clueless Gobshite A derisive term, the latter word which means roughly "a person with diarrhea of the mouth". Originally used by PZ to refer to accomodationist philosopher Michael Ruse, who in turn took offense and missed most of the actual criticism levied at him. Raptor Jesus Raptor Jesus is a widely known internet meme consisting of a raptor's head crudely photoshopped onto any picture of Jesus. The second coming of Raptor Jesus actually occurred last Thursday. Many were expecting a massive Earth shattering event to announce His presence but instead He arrived on United Airlines Flight 47 to Dulles. He has not yet rendered judgment on the sinners of the world but instead is sitting in His basement eating Ramen, contemplating the fate of the world, and spinning a dreidel. Cyberpistol The weapon used by atheist brigands to rob trucks trundling down the tubes of the internet. First mentioned by Thomas Foley, calling for increased security at the Republican National Convention because he believed that PZ had "loaded a cyberpistol and he's cocked it and he's left it on the table". Deep Rifts If atheists disagree on anything, then there are Deep Rifts that threaten to tear the whole movement apart. If they agree that's probably because they're all mindlessly following Dawkins. Naked Lesbians Masturbating with Bibles Something you shouldn't have on your t-shirt if you're planning to visit the The Creation “Museum”: : Do not show up wearing obscenities or particularly abusive articles of clothing. Dress casual, but look good — you are setting an example. Pro-science t-shirts are excellent, t-shirts with naked lesbians masturbating with bibles will give them an excuse to throw you out, so don't do it. (source) Category:Memes